


give me your all and nothing else

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: This is even worse, Barry decides, because now he’s giving himself the stimulation he needs, but Cisco’s continuing to pretend he doesn’t exist.





	give me your all and nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> So... I got the idea for this fic about a year ago after watching [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idN9y3PKcGY&t=69s) with Carlos Valdes. And I'd promised my friends that I'd write a fic that involved one character getting hotter because a different character was ignoring them while the first character jerked off. Here we are.  
> The true 2017 mood is writing things I've been meaning to write for ages.  
> Title comes from [Hands to Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ipttfFoOdQ) by Selena Gomez.

“Stop,” Cisco says, and Barry freezes in his tracks. He’d just gotten home, hanging his bag near the door and kicking off his shoes before making his way to the kitchen. Cisco hadn’t turned to acknowledge Barry before giving his first order. He continues to wash dishes for a few minutes, placing them in a drying rack instead of asking Barry for help with drying them. When the sink is clear he begins wiping it down clean.

“Walk to the bedroom,” Cisco says at last, and Barry turns quickly to make his way to the bedroom. He stands next to the bed facing the door awkwardly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, excitement running through his veins. It doesn’t take long for Cisco to enter the bedroom, a small smile on his face.

“Is this still okay?” Cisco asks, and Barry nods. Cisco gives him a bright smile for a spit second. In the next second, Cisco’s face has returned to a neutral expression, the cheerful light that usually filled his eyes dimmed by boredom.

“Strip,” Cisco says, and Barry unbuttons his shirt. He continues making eye contact as he removes his clothes, folding them piece by piece and placing them on a chair. When he’s fully nude, he links his fingers together and tries not to shiver under Cisco’s uninterested stare. He can feel his face beginning to flush with arousal, getting hotter and hotter the longer Cisco examines his body with his eyes.

“On the bed, hand and knees,” Cisco says, and Barry scrambles to get himself into position. He hears a drawer open; he imagines what Cisco’s decided for this evening’s play. Instead of climbing onto the bed behind him, Cisco walks to the side of the bed. “Don’t move,” Cisco orders, before running a hand up and down Barry’s back. His fingers move lower and lower with each sweep, until one pushes lightly against his asshole. Barry’s body buzzes when he hears the lube bottle open, and in the next second a cold finger pushes against him. Instinctively, he tries to push against it. Cisco immediately pulls away, reaching out with his other hand to slap Barry’s ass hard.

“I’m not going to tell you again,” Cisco warns, and Barry closes his eyes tightly, savoring the pain while knowing it’s not how he wants the night to go. After a few seconds, Cisco’s fingers return, coated with even more lube. They’re pushed into Barry with a clinical efficiency, simply trying to stretch him out without teasing, without rubbing where Barry wants them. When he pulls out, Barry holds back a whimper at the loss. But then a smooth, cold plug is worked into Barry, and he has to hang his head down and clench the sheets to keep his body from moving the way he so desperately wants to move. He’s gone from softness to being partially hard, his dick twitching when Cisco taps the base of the plug.

“Kneel,” Cisco says, and Barry carefully climbs off the bed. The plug shifts as he gets on the floor. He bites his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. Cisco tilts his head as he stare as Barry, and Barry puts his hands behind his back, lifting himself so his chest and body are straighter. Cisco gives him a half nod. Barry feels pride course through his body.

“Crawl,” Cisco says, and Barry follows him out of the bedroom. The pair move to the living room, Barry trying his best to keep up with Cisco while the plug jostles inside of him. Cisco sits on the couch that faces the tv; Barry stops next to the couch, unsure of where he’s supposed to stay. Cisco pushes the coffee table away from them with his foot.

“Sit on the floor,” Cisco says, and Barry awkwardly tries to figure out how best to sit with the toy inside of him. He hears Cisco give out a frustrated sigh and in the next second, Cisco’s grabbed his hair in one fist and is pulling him up. Barry’s eyes sting as Cisco moves him roughly. “Know how to sit ‘criss cross applesauce’?” Cisco mocks, his grip too tight for Barry to be able to nod his head. But Barry moves as instructed, and can’t help letting out a moan when the base of the plug pushes against the back of the couch. Cisco lets go of his hair immediately and stands up before crouching so he and Barry are at the same height. Barry closes his eyes, knowing what’s coming next.

“What, you shy now?” Cisco asks, and Barry opens his eyes in time to see the slap coming. He makes an audible gasp so Cisco slaps him again. Barry barely keeps himself from touching his inflamed cheek, but his hand still moves up. Cisco rolls his eyes. “Fine, be like that,” he says as he stands back up. “It doesn’t make a difference to me if you make noise, but if I hear a fully formed word outside of your safe words, we’ll find a way for you to really scream.” Barry whimpers at this, embarrassed by how hard he is despite Cisco’s words. Cisco sits back on the couch and turns on the tv.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Cisco says, and Barry clenches his hands shut. He brings them to his sides, and tries his best to pay attention to the tv. Within seconds, he realizes that the task will be impossible. He didn’t know what plug was in him so he had no idea that it had a vibrator until Cisco turned it on. Barry yelps; Cisco grabs his hair again. “Listen,” he says, “I really don’t give a shit if you feel like you can’t be quiet for me, but if I can’t hear the show over your noises, I can always grab a gag.” He lets go of Barry’s hair and pushes Barry’s head away. This causes the plug to move again, resulting in Barry groaning as quietly as he could.  
It’s torture. He’s hard, pre-come dripping down his dick which occasionally smacked against his stomach when the vibrations changed in speed or intensity. He catches himself on the verge of releasing curses. Whenever he looks up at Cisco, Cisco’s watching the tv as if he’s not even in the room, as if he’s not writhing on the floor next to him. The episode of whatever they’re watching ends, and as the end credits roll, Cisco taps Barry’s head. Barry looks back up, catching Cisco’s uninterested stare.

“Stroke yourself,” Cisco says, and Barry grabs his dick in a second. “But don’t come,” Cisco continues, before turning back to the tv and changing the channel. This is even worse, Barry decides, because now he’s giving himself the stimulation he needs, but Cisco’s continuing to pretend he doesn’t exist. And this gets Barry even more aroused and embarrassed, getting off on being treated like nothing, like a project that Cisco occasionally works on but is taking a break on because he got bored with the process. He’s jerking off as slow as he can, which makes the entire experience even more agonizing, but despite his refractory period he doesn’t want to risk coming without permission. If Cisco allows him to come a second time, he wants it to happen while he’s being filled - but not with this unyielding piece of plastic that’s buzzing inside him in a similar way to the vibration of his body that he has to keep under control if there’s any hope of him making it through this. Barry doesn’t even know what sounds are coming out of his mouth but he hopes he doesn’t say anything that will shift the scene from the wonderful place they’re in. He can’t even tell how long it’s been before he hears the tv click off.

“Stop touching yourself and climb on my lap,” Cisco says, and Barry scrambles to obey. Cisco pulls him against his chest, one leg between Barry’s, his thigh pushing against the plug. He turns off the plug and Barry tries not to squirm as Cisco’s hands start moving against his body, pulling at his nipples and running everywhere except where he needs the touch the most. Cisco’s shirt feels rough against Barry’s oversensitive skin, and Barry wants to cry over the rush of sensations.

“Beg,” Cisco says, and Barry immediately starts babbling. “Please, oh my god, please Cisco I need to come, I need you, I can’t, _please_  -” and Cisco has pity on him, holding Barry tightly against his chest and stroking him slowly with the other hand. “I love you, I love you, please, fuck, I’m so close, please let me, god, pleasepleaseplease.” Cisco increases his speed and Barry thrashes against his chest, limbs flailing, head twisting as he cries and pleads.

“Come,” Cisco says, and Barry does. He’s silent as he comes, body shaking as his orgasm rips through him, come shooting up his chest and spilling down Cisco’s hand. Cisco strokes him through it, still holding him tightly as his body jerks. Barry gasps, then relaxes into Cisco’s hold. Cisco lets go of Barry’s dick and wipes the come on Barry’s chest. He sinks down off the couch so they’re both sitting on the floor. Cisco eases Barry off of him before grabbing his face and kissing him firmly. Barry kisses him back, exhausted but still so needy. They kiss for a while, Cisco crowding into Barry’s space as much as he can without pushing their chests together. He breaks away for air and Barry opens his eyes enough to meet Cisco’s hungry stare.

“Shower,” Cisco says, and Barry grabs his hand as Cisco pulls him up.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been the most dialogue light fic I've ever written. I'm lemonyandbeatrice on tumblr, as always.


End file.
